


her new pet

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/F, Petplay, and i almost died from embarassment writing this dont @ me, kind of sort of maybe, lmao this is the closest im ever gonna get to writing actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: you wants a new pet, just not the kind of pet that riko thinks of





	her new pet

"C'mon Riko-chan! Just this once, pleeeease?" You pouted.

"N-no! I'm not wearing that, it's way too embarrassing!" Riko retorts, her face flushed pink. She glanced at the bright pink collar on the table once more before ducking her head back into her arms. "W-where'd you even get this idea..."

"Uhh... Nowhere in particular..."

In truth, Riko wasn't exactly against the idea of wearing the collar. Often times when reading her doujins she'd imagine herself as one of the characters, collar wrapped around her neck in sign of submission and ownership. Not in a million years though, would she ever have thought that her girlfriend be the one who brings up the idea to her.

"Please? I'll stop immediately as soon as you feel uncomfortable. Let's experiment just once." You was practically full on pouting with puppy eyes at this point.

Giving in to her demands (damn her beautiful blue eyes), she silently nodded. You leapt in joy, grabbing the collar and securing it around Riko's neck. The collar felt snug, just loose enough for her to breathe, and just tight enough for her to feel the collar rubbing against her skin. She then heard a click right below her chin. You had atattched a leash to her collar.

"That's my good little kitty..." You yanks the leash, forcing Riko to nestle in the crook of You's neck. She felt You's hand stroke the nape of her own neck, causing her to whimper. "Aha... how cute."

After a few minutes of cuddling like that, You lightly pushed Riko off of her.

"Just stay there while I go grab some things, alright kitty?"

Just the sound of You calling her kitty was enough to send Riko's brain into shut down mode. She nodded while You ran towards the bedroom, coming back with some handcuffs, a blindfold, and a bundle of rope. The blindfold was wrapped over her eyes, and her wrists cuffed behind her. You tugged on the leash again, this time leading her to their bedroom. She pushed Riko down towards the bed, pinning her wrists against the sheets.

"Listen here kitten, you be a good girl and do everything exactly as I say, alright?" You says in a husky tone, leaning in towards Riko's neck to press several light kisses there. "Now, stay still while I tie you to the bed, otherwise I'll punish you."

By that point, Riko's whole body was paralyzed with arousal, unable to move due to You's sheer charm.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> lord save me from sin.


End file.
